


Homecoming

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís hasn't seen her sons or her brother in what feels like forever. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that things have changed a little since they left Ered Luin.</p><p>Summary of second chapter:<br/>Back in Erebor with their loved ones there are two simple plans forming.<br/>Dís is on a mission to get to know the ones said loved ones love and Víli is on a mission to get grandchildren, because dammit he’s not getting any younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one, didn't really have time for writing today. Sorry for any mistakes.

After Dís had stopped laughing and crying and hitting her brother over the head for _ever_ thinking about the _moronic_ idea to go up against a Dragon, and after she’d finished hugging him for actually succeeding in reclaiming their home, and after she’d decided that yes, she would eventually need to let go of her sons as well, after all that, she realised something.  
  
“You’re in love!” she exclaimed, looking first at Fíli and then at Kíli. There was no denying it, they were all but _glowing_ with it. “Víli! Look at your sons. They’re in love!”  
  
Fíli’ and Kíli’s eyes grew round and shocked and their mouths fell open, and Dís did not miss how Fíli’s eyes strayed to where most of the rest of the Company was gathered, and how Kíli’s didn’t.  
  
“What?” Fíli said and again his gaze drifted away to seek someone else before snapping back to her. “How can you- I mean. Um-“  
  
“Uncle Thorin’s engaged,” Kíli blurted and while Dís was trying to process that bit of information her children tried to make their escape. It _might_ have worked if she’d been alone, but as Víli had decades of experience when it came to catching little Dwarflings running away to - or from - mischief, he had no trouble to grab them before they got very far.  
  
“Is that how we raised you,” he said and shook his head; blond braids bouncing. “Running away from your parents when you’ve not seen us for close to a year.”  
  
“Eight months,” Kíli murmured.  
  
“Close to a _year_ ,” Víli repeated. “And in that short time you end up falling in love and start courting-“ Víli narrowed his eyes. “You _are_ courting aren’t you. Properly. Because we did not raise you to-”  
  
“Kíli’s not,” Fíli said, ignoring the outraged look from his brother. “Yell at him.”  
  
“Fíli’s courting _two_ people,” Kíli protested. “He’s being greedy, yell at _him_.”  
  
“Thorin is _engaged_?” Dís repeated, still trying to understand. “He’s almost 200 and he decides to get engaged _now_? After just a few short months-“  
  
“Eight,” Kíli muttered beneath his breath.  
  
“And he can’t even have offered the proper gifts before the engagement.” Dís’ eyes narrowed. “Or was it someone he knew before the quest? Has he been sneaking around and not telling us that he’s been-”  
  
Fíli and Kíli looked at each other.  
  
“No it wasn’t.”  
  
“No he hasn’t.”  
  
“But still, yell at Uncle.”  
  
“Yeah, yell at Thorin.”  
  
“There’ll be no yelling,” Víli said and threw his arms over his sons’ shoulders; having to stretch a bit to be able to do so with Kíli. “Now, tell me about the special people in your lives.”  
  
-

  
“So, let me get this straight,” Dís said, head tilted. “Thorin is going to marry a Hobbit. You are going to marry an Elf-“  
  
“We’re not even courting yet,” Kíli muttered. “Not properly.”  
  
“I’ll rephrase that to: you’re going to start properly courting that poor girl and then you’re going to marry an Elf.”  
  
“Tauriel isn’t a poor girl.”  
  
“She _did_ threaten to shoot him and locked him up in a dungeon,” Víli pointed out. “I think she can make her opinion heard.”  
  
“It was mostly Thranduil,” Kíli said sulkily. “And Tauriel saved me first. I might have been eaten by spiders if it hadn’t been for her.”  
  
Fíli, who had been inching away ever since the conversation had focused entirely on Kíli, sighed when his father reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
“Not so fast,” Víli said.  
  
“And you’re trying to make up for your uncle’s and brother’s lack of interest in our kind?” Dís asked her oldest son and raised her eyebrow. “Why them?”  
  
Fíli raised his chin and straightened his shoulders. “I _love_ them.”  
  
Dís grinned and pulled him in for a hug. “Good answer.  
  
They’ve been staring worriedly at you ever since we started talking,” she murmured in his ear. “What _have_ you been telling them about your parents?”  
  
“Horrible things,” Fíli said and relaxed into his mother’s embrace. “You’re not upset?”  
  
“Of course not, darling,” Dís promised, pulling back and gently straightening one of Fíli’s braids.  
  
“You’ll like them,” Fíli promised. “Ori is so clever and so brave, and Bifur too. And so-“  
  
“Your _mother_ might not be upset,” Víli interrupted, giving both his boys a pointed look. “But I will be if I’m not holding a grandchild in a year’s time.”  
  
“Víli,” Dís protested.  
  
“All I’m saying is that if they’ve _finally_ fallen in love they might as well give me grandchildren.”  
  
“I’m not even 80,” Kíli protested.  
  
“Your Elf is," Víli nodded. "Or so I assume. How's her hips? Wide and-”  
  
“Daaaad!”  
  
“Víli!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Erebor with their loved ones there are two simple plans forming.  
> Dís is on a mission to get to know the ones said loved ones love and Víli is on a mission to get grandchildren, because dammit he’s not getting any younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding a bit more to this as well.  
> Really, just an excuse for me to make bad jokes and embarrass some of my fav characters.

Her babies had fallen in love, her oldest with two people at once and her youngest with an Elf, and her brother had gotten engaged. Hopefully after falling in love as well, but it didn’t quite show on Thorin like it did on Fíli and Kíli.  
  
Or so Dís supposed before she saw him together with the Hobbit in question.  
  
She was talking to Thorin, needling him about when she’d get to meet the mysterious burglar when her brother’s slightly annoyed look had just _melted_. Left was something decidedly fuzzy around the edges.

“He’s coming up behind me now, isn’t he,” Dís murmured and Thorin’s eyes had snapped back to her, widening a little in surprise. Dís snorted and patted his arm. “I don’t know what to expect but I’m already half convinced I’ll like him.”  
  
Turning around Dís’ mouth opened in shock when she saw the a small figure making his way down into the main hall. Emphasis on the _small_.  
  
“By Mahal he is tiny,” Dís hissed to Thorin. “How can you sleep at night and not worry about squishing him?”  
  
“Hobbits are sturdier than they look,” Thorin said and frowned at her. “And he’s hardly ‘tiny’.”

“So what you’re saying is that his size is not a problem in bed?” Dís asked innocently and Thorin started to answer, only thought better of it before the first syllable had made it past his lips.  
  
Dís patted his arm again before aiming a bright grin at the Hobbit who had now reached them.  
  
“Bilbo, this is my-“  
  
“Master Burglar!” Dís exclaimed opening her arms and pulling the rather surprised Bilbo in for a hug, his arms flailing helplessly as he didn’t know how to react.

“-sister,” Thorin finished and sighed.  
  
“Bilbo, please,” Bilbo said once he was released. “I’m no burglar. And certainly not a master at it.”  
  
“Ah,” Dís protested. “But you stole a great treasure.”  
  
“Dís,” Thorin said warningly. “That is all-“  
  
“My brother’s heart,” Dís continued, not bothering to listen to Thorin. Instead she pulled Bilbo in for another hug. “Welcome to the family! I’ve already congratulated Thorin to your engagement so let me now offer my condolences to you.”  
  
“Dís…”

  
Dís’ grin widened. It had been really long since she heard that particular pained tone to Thorin’s voice. He must really like this Hobbit. Well of course he did, he'd hardly gotten himself betrothed otherwise. 

Releasing Bilbo for a second time she nudged him in Thorin’s direction. “Let me see the two of you together, oh my, you really are adorable aren’t you. Víli will cry since you won’t be having any adorable curly-haired children for him to spoil.”  
  
Bilbo looked at Thorin. “Well... actually-”  
  
-  
  
Dís _really_ loved Hobbits. And she wasn’t going to tell Víli why. It was to be a surprise.  
  
If he hadn’t figured it out before his birthday she might tell him then.  
  
-  
  
Ori and Bifur. Both were about Fíli’s height, but the width of them was where things got interesting.  
  
Fíli, like his father, wasn’t the tallest Dwarf around but he was sturdy and solid. Ori, by contrast seemed almost delicate (even if it was nothing compared to Bilbo next to Thorin). And Bifur in turn almost made _Fíli_ look delicate. And somehow short, even if there as mentioned was hardly any difference in their height.  
  
Both were charmingly anxious about meeting her.  
  
“Princess,” Ori said and bowed his head, Bifur bowing his as well, fingers crossed over his chest in greeting.  
  
“Dís,” Dís corrected. “Or Mum, if you’d be comfortable with it. But definitely no ‘Princess’. I hope Fíli here isn’t making you call him by his title. Except perhaps sometimes in bed.”  
  
“ _Mum_!” Fíli protested, a hint of pink blooming at his cheeks. Dís's grin widened. 

 -  
  
“Ah, this is the captain of your heart?” Víli said and looked between Kíli and the redheaded Elf walking towards them.  
  
“Captain of Thranduil’s guard actually,” Kíli murmured. “At least she was. She kind of… ignored orders to save my life.”  
  
“I adore her already,” Víli promised.  
  
“Dad, stop looking at her hips or I swear I’ll hit you.”

“I heard that Elves in ancient times usually had seven children. Seven is a good number.”  
  
“Can you please greet her without actually talking?”  
  
-  
  
“May I ask about your axe?” Dís glanced up at the rather unusual addition in Bifur’s forehead. “It does not look to have happened during your battle here.”

“ _Indeed not, fair princess,”_ Bifur agreed, sneakily using her title without actually using her title. _“It happened at the battle of Azanulbizar.”_  
  
“You took part?” Dís asked, a little surprised. “I thought you and your cousins hailed from the Blue Mountains.”  
  
“ _Aye_ ,” Bifur agreed. “ _That is true. My cousins were much too young, but I answered the call from your honoured grandfather.”_  
  
Dís did not miss the proud look in Fíli’s eyes, and she smiled. “I thank you then twice over for your devotion and service.”  
  
-  
  
“I’d hug you but I think it would be awkward for both of us,” Víli informed Tauriel. He clasped Kíli’s shoulder. “As you might have surmised, Kíli takes after his mother when it comes to height.”  
  
“Daaaaad…”  
  
“What? I didn’t even say anything about how hugging her would have my face in her-“  
  
“ _Daaa_ aaaad!”  
  
-  
  
“You must allow me to read your chronicle of the journey,” Dís told Ori. “Balin tells me that you’re an excellent scribe.”  
  
“Oh, of course,” Ori promised, and you could _almost_ not tell that there’d been a space in that sentence where he almost added a honorific. “But Balin is much too kind.”  
  
“Balin is kind,” Dís agreed. “But as honest as a Dwarf ever was. And not one for exaggerations."  
  
“The chronicle will be Ori’s master work,” Fíli filled in, smiling at the redhead. “And it will be brilliant.”  
  
“I’m sure." Dís looked between the trio as they exchanged soppy looks and smiles and resisted the urge to clap her hands with glee.

-

Tauriel covered her mouth as her shoulders shook with barely repressed giggles.  
  
“And then we had the time when Kíli, thirteen at the time, declared that trousers were evil and-“  
  
Kíli wondered if he should point out that this was not going to lead to any grandchildren as Tauriel very much doubtfully would see horrible stories of Kíli’s childhood as an incentive to- Or wait. Was it possible that it would actually work?  
  
Tauriel seemed rather fond of the stories. Perhaps fond enough that she would begin to wonder what it would be like to have a dark haired little one running about. Or one with red hair. And pointy ears. And an adorable somewhat elusive smile. And-  
  
Kíli blinked as he realised that _he_ now wanted that.  
  
Damn, but his father might actually be more clever than he ever supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víli is usually not involved in diplomatic mission-things, guess why?  
> But I'm wondering if they're not missing out.
> 
> Dís has not met Tauriel yet, which might be fixed later. But if it's not, I'm sure no one is surprised when they do like each other.  
> Tauriel has only heard good thing about Kíli's mother from him, and Dís is hardly going to dislike anyone saving her baby's life over and over.  
> Tauriel just need to get over a bit of an intial "Your Highness"-thing, but it works itself out when Dís is like. "Could you please kneel?" And then she hugs her.
> 
> Always a bit more practical than her husband, Dís.


End file.
